


Znak pojednania

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [43]
Category: Naruto, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek w tle, TW w świecie Naruto, jounin Stiles, miniatura, próba, wspomnienia, zawsze chciałam połączyć te dwa fandomy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :*Zwłaszcza, że jej się chciało tuż po świętach ;)





	Znak pojednania

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :*  
> Zwłaszcza, że jej się chciało tuż po świętach ;)

Stiles stał przy ogrodzeniu, przyglądając się grupce dzieciaków z akademii. Niesforne maluchy przekrzykiwały się wzajemnie, gromadząc wokół swojego nauczyciela i pragnąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Nawet ze swojego miejsca Stiles był w stanie dostrzec przerażoną minę Scotta, gdy przyszli genini ich wioski, napierali na niego cała swoją masą.

Stiles zachichotał i poprawił zsuwający mu się z czoła ochraniacz z wyrytym symbolem liścia.

\- Wracają wspomnienia? - Najpierw usłyszał, a dopiero później wyczuł chakrę i obecność swojego starego mistrza.

Peter stał jak zwykle nonszalancko, rozglądając się dookoła swoim znudzonym wzrokiem. Stiles jednak nie znał go od wczoraj. Wiedział, że ta postawa to tylko kamuflaż i w rzeczywistości Hale skanuje otoczenie, wyszukując nawet najdrobniejszego śladu zagrożenia. Jak na prawdziwego shinobi Konohy przystało.

\- Trochę. - Przytaknął Stiles. - Bardziej jednak byłem ciekaw możliwości tegorocznych geninów. Dostałem przydział. W tym roku mam zostać opiekunem swojej własnej drużyny. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zezując kątem oka na Petera, którego wargi zadrgały mimowolnie w rozbawieniu.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie ty z trójki moich uczniów postanowisz pójść tą samą ścieżką? Bardziej podejrzewałbym o to Allison.

\- Chris jej na to nie pozwolił. Allison ma po nim dziedziczyć i zostać w przyszłości głową rodu Argentów. Jest niepocieszona. Pragnęła wstąpić do ANBU i zostać jedną z przybocznych Hokage.

\- Wielka szkoda. Ma ogromny talent - powiedział Peter, na co Stiles tylko przytaknął. - Cóż, pozostaje nam tylko mieć nadzieję, że odnajdzie się w roli głowy domu i sprowadzi na świat kilkoro wspaniałych shinobi. - Stiles parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jakoś w to wątpię, zwłaszcza, gdy widzę tą przerażoną minę Scotta. - Chłopak wskazał ruchem głowy na przyjaciela i byłego członka drużyny, który z trudem radził sobie z ogarnięciem grupki dzieci.

\- Tak. To zaiste może być problem - mruknął Peter twierdząco. - Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale kilkanaście lat temu sam znajdowałem się w tym samym miejscu, co ty teraz. - Stiles spojrzał uważnie na starego mistrza. - Przyglądałem się całej grupie, zastanawiając się, którzy z was trafią pod moją opiekę. Oceniałem waszą siłę, wytrzymałość i strategię, którą obieraliście, byle wygrać z przeciwnikiem. - Jak na zawołanie, grupka zeszła z placu, pozostawiając na środku Scotta i dwójkę chłopców, przygotowujących się do ich pierwszego sparingu.

\- Pamiętam twój pierwszy pojedynek. - Peter uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a policzki Stilesa oblał krwistoczerwony rumieniec. - Walczyłeś z Derekiem. Siła mięśni przeciwko umysłowi. To była dobra walka. Jedna z lepszych, jakie widziałem, wśród geninów.

\- Zapewne dlatego, że wcześniej nie widziałeś dzieciaka, który potykał się o swoje własne, zbyt długie kończyny - prychnął Stiles, na co Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie dramatyzuj. Ty byłeś niezdarny, a Derek nie potrafił adekwatnie wykorzystać swojej siły i szybkości. Mimo to sposób, w jaki walczyliście, w jaki wasze ciała oddziaływały na siebie, podświadomie układając się tak by idealnie wyprowadzić cios, uniknąć go czy odparować. To wyglądało tak, jakbyście znali swoje następne posunięcie. Jakbyście czytali w swoich myślach.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. - Zaprotestował Stiles, machając rękami. - Derek po prostu reagował szybko na moje ruchy, a ja byłem tylko dobrym obserwatorem. Wiedziałem w którym miejscu i momencie się odsłoni, bym mógł uderzyć. Ale, że nie byłem dość szybki, Derek zawsze zdążył mnie zablokować.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Chciałem cię jednak zapytać o jedną rzecz.

\- Jaką?

\- Skoro wasza walka była taka wyrównana i piękna, dlaczego obaj odmówiliście wykonania na jej koniec tradycyjnego znaku pojednania?

\- Mówisz o tym momencie, gdy powinniśmy zgiąć dwa palce dłoni i uścisnąć nimi te drugiej osoby? - Zapytał i szybko kontynuował, widząc podirytowaną minę Petera. - Tak naprawdę to nie wiem. Nie umiem ci dokładnie powiedzieć dlaczego. Derek strasznie mnie wkurzył. Byłem zły. Na nauczyciela za to, że przerwał walkę, na Dereka, że nie mogłem tak naprawdę zadać mu ciosu, na dzieciaki dookoła, krzyczące bym się poddał, bo nie mam szans. A nawet na siebie, bo byłem zbyt słaby, wolny i niezdarny, bym mógł go trafić. Przypuszczam, że Derek czuł coś podobnego. Nie wiem. Nigdy tak naprawdę o tym później nie rozmawialiśmy.

\- Woleliście się bzykać? - prychnął Peter, po czym syknął, gdy Stiles zdzielił go w tył głowy, wskazując znacząco na dzieci.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa, co robię ze swoim mężem. - Warknął Stiles. Jego tęczówki nabrały srebrnego, mieniącego koloru, a źrenice zwęziły się złowieszczo do pionowych kresek.

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. - Peter uniósł obronnie dłonie do góry, robiąc krok w tył. - Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć jak przeszliście od braku zwykłego znaku pojednania do tego. - Wskazał na prostą, złotą obrączkę na serdecznym palcu Stilesa.

Chłopak opuścił wzrok na wskazany przedmiot i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gładząc opuszkiem kciuka niewielki krążek.

\- Hm... Cóż... Sądzę... Sądzę, że to, co się wydarzyło, pozostanie wyłącznie między mną a Derekiem. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odrobinę perfidnie, widząc zawiedziony wzrok Petera. - Powiem ci tylko, że świadomość bycia wyrzutkiem bardzo ludzi do siebie zbliża. W końcu nikt nie chce być stale sam - powiedział i zniknął w kłębach szarego dymu, pozostawiając Petera samego przed placem treningowym. Z grupką dzieci, wpatrzonych jak urzeczone w widowiskowe zniknięcie młodego jounina i zirytowanym Scottem, któremu znowu było ciężko zapanować nad swoimi rozemocjonowanymi podopiecznymi.


End file.
